


Planetary Glow

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke and Akira take another trip to the planetarium.





	Planetary Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Soup prompt: sea of stars.

The planetarium is just as breathtaking as the last time they visited, awash with glowing stars all around them. It all makes Yusuke's heart race: the beauty in the stars as well as the constellations that bind them.

When he turns to Akira sitting beside him, his boyfriend is watching his face, caring more for Yusuke's reaction than the showing itself. He almost scolds him as this visit is such a rare treat for them, but he's come to accept the distraction they both provide for one another.

Akira reaches out to hold his hand, squeezing it in his own.


End file.
